This invention relates to a method for producing L-histidine by fermentation.
As to the fermentative production of L-histidine, auxotrophic or drug-resistant mutants of the genera, for example, Brevibacterium, Corynebacterium (U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,453) Escherichia (H. S. Moyed, M. Friedman: Science 129,968(1959)) and Serratia (Japanese Published Unexamined patent application No. 116296/1973) are known to produce.